


【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱02

by swan101



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 『愛かた的意思是… 他唯一的相方，亦是永远的命运』
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱02

“这是怎么弄的？”  
亲吻着对方身体的空隙时，刚略显不满地问道。5kg重的护具和盔甲难不成都是摆设……哦，不对，应该说，演出还没正式开始，他怎么就搞出了这么新鲜的一块淤青，在白皙的皮肤上异常扎眼。  
“……嗯？没注意……”  
精神已经涣散的人回答得有些慢半拍，低头看了一眼刚手指划过的侧腹，一副状况外的模样补充，“都没感觉。”  
刚感觉噎住了。这个人的神经系统可能真的有什么特异功能，明明有时候挑剔得像豌豆公主，就连泡澡水稍微热了或凉了，都会撒娇地让他帮忙调来调去，虽然最后是不是单纯泡澡就不好说了。但排练和演出中，怎么又会若无其事弄出这么多伤，还仿佛根本没出现在自己身上。  
把紧贴着自己的那具身体托起来一些，刚抬起身故意反复亲吻那块青印。光一的腰侧甚为敏感，只是被嘴唇轻轻擦过而已，就不可抑制地颤抖起来，撑在自己身体两侧的手臂肌肉绷得更紧了，“……真的没感觉？”  
他现在的行为有些恶质和意气用事，但他在不该过度操心对方私人领域的前提下，又实在意难平。  
“混蛋！”  
原本眯着的眼睛突然睁大了，光一低下头，反而凑过去吻刚的脖子。被软软的头发拂过，接着是湿漉漉的嘴唇，喘息就这么不自觉自口中吐出，感受着因为报复成功而暗爽的人身体节奏规律的起伏，刚只好没脾气地投降了。  
他的相方果然还是进步了，可以想出这样的招数来带偏话题。  
而时间退回10几年前，他还只会带着一脸欲言又止，和他冷战。那次还远说不上是吵架的别扭，还来不及和解，就发生了片场事故。对刚来说，没有向对方道歉、表明心意就不小心丢掉全部回忆这件事，原比失忆本身更令他难以释怀。  
甚至，他现在已想不起来那次争吵的具体原因，大概是舞台上不知道是谁无心的失误，也可能是staff在传递信息时就有了纰漏。事情本身没什么大不了，就算现在站上舞台，他们仍出过不小心唱错了歌词，或者站位令人笑场的状况，但那个时候，刚不知出于心理，在后台持续地跟光一理论不清。  
也或许，仅仅是将自己心里无法具体形容的不安，不自觉地对着光一发泄出来也说不定。两位少年偶像的背后，到底饱含着着多少相关工作人员的努力，多少饭的支持，就算是还未成年的他也早已明白，那是怎样的一份重量。  
但是，饭也同样期待着他的成长，只要相信周围的人、共同不断挑战新事物，探寻各种新可能，就不会失去前行的方向……这些却是那次意外后，他才开始逐渐开始了解的真相。  
光一或许也有着近似的彷徨，对于未来的不确定，只是一直以来就被事务所成员吐槽“老成”的特质，让他将这份不安很好地遮掩住，还额外承受着来自刚毫无理由的压力。  
“喂，你专心点……”  
耳边突然传来带着点儿潮气的声音，刚感觉脸侧也立刻被温热的气息所侵染。不想被对方看出自己的走神儿，他掩饰性地扭过头，吻了吻对方恰好送上门的嘴唇，“倒是你，今天这么好兴致。小心晚上的排练。”说完后，他才想起早上明明是他自己起的头，果然对方听完反驳道，“早上不知是谁先开始骚扰的哦。”  
“是我……”  
即使两人关系的改变，光一也对过去的事绝口不提，也没问过他还记得什么的话，往事无需提起，一切从头开始的态度，简直比他这个“失忆”的人还要洒脱。这让刚也无从提起相关话题，总不能让他在某天早饭时，突然对着对面猛灌清咖的人宣布，他已经想起了过去的一切吧？  
真是的……刚晃了晃头，把这些不合时宜的思绪按回大脑深处的角落，再次印上对方的双唇，很快地，两人的喘息都开始变得愈加急促，不由自主地跌入甜蜜的旋涡……

直到很久之后，刚再想起此时的温存，却不禁生出几分复杂的心绪，为何多年之后，他仍是看不清隐藏于光一平静表面之下的脆弱呢？


End file.
